Christmas at the Rose-Schnees
by OnlyTheResults
Summary: Every Christmas the Rose-Schnee family hosts their friends for the holidays. This year, young Summer Rose-Schnee asks her Uncle Jaune a question. (Originally written for /r/RWBY's writing prompt)


Christmas time.

The most wonderful time of the year. At least for the kiddos it was. For the parents? It was a day of hoping the gifts they bought were good and wrangling the children.

The Rose-Schnee household was no different. Every year they'd host the Christmas get together between RWBYJNR and this year was much of the same.

First to arrive we're the Belladonna-Xiao Long family. Their two children rushed in at once and practically jumped onto their auntie Ruby and auntie Weiss. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" was what they said as the two adults tried to reign them back.

Yang and Blake followed their children in and quickly apologized to their hosts. Yang hugged her little sister in a tight hug until Weiss had to rescue her, resulting in copious amounts of teasing.

"You know we've been married for years right?" Weiss tutted off as Summer Rose-Schnee walked over to her cousins, Ghira and Ilia Belladonna-Xiao Long with stars in her eyes. The two faunus children perked up at the sight of their friend.

"Summy!" The eldest boy said as he pulled his little sister along.

"Pssssh" Yang said as Blake just rolled her eyes at her wife's antics. "Big sister privileges never go away." Ruby could only roll her eyes as she welcomed their family in. The smell of the Christmas meal being cooked was intoxicating for the pair.

Blake set down the gifts she brought below the tree and quickly gave her wife a peck before taking a seat in the living room. As they watched the kids run around, she, Yang and Weiss spoke about all that had happened to them that year and all the things parents talked about while Ruby was cooking in the kitchen.

An hour later they heard the doorbell ring again and before they could even open it, in burst Nora Valkiyre and her husband, Lie Ren. In her hands were gifts and in his hands was their son, Monty.

Weiss and Yang practically melted over the six month old baby who giggled and extended has hands to his aunties. "GUESS WHO?!" everyone heard Nora say. That garnered the attention of all the kids to the their "favorite aunt" (as Nora put it).

In her hands there were dozens upon dozens of presents. The best aunt tossed them all under the tree and winked at the kids who were practically drooling at the thought of all those gifts! "All for us?" the three said in unison!

"Yup!" Nora beamed as she sat down by her husband with the rest of their friends. Ren politely smiled and bounced their son on his legs lightly before speaking.

"We got you all things too, don't worry" he assuaged the other parents. Yang couldn't help but break down into a laugh as her kids went back to playing with Summer.

The Christmas dinner was being set up when the last guest arrived at last. "Uncle Jaune Uncle Jaune!" Summer and Ghira said as they raced to open the door. Standing in the doorway was a tall, blond man wearing a neck-high, specialized Pumpkin Pete's hoodie with a red sash at his waist, with several gifts in his hand and bright smile. His short, spiked hair practically bounced at the sight of his little nieces and nephews.

Ruby flew in from the kitchen as she saw her best friend and fellow team leader in the door. "Jaune! You made it!"

"Yup! Oscar managed to arrange my missions in a way to give me time for this! He sends his best as well!"

Jaune teetered in with his gifts and finally set them under the tree before going to greet his friends and teammates, the other hostess as well as Yang and Blake. "Sorry I was late! You wouldn't believe how many Grimm get in the way of you and Christmas!"

Blake raised a brow but was cut off by Weiss. "You were fighting Grimm on Christmas?"

"Well, only on Christmas Eve!" he argued, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Only you vomit boy, only you" Yang said in a friendly fashion and lightly punched his shoulder as he sat down. Soon enough, Christmas dinner was served and then came the time all the kids were looking for.

Opening the gifts.

Everyone got something nice. Nora got the kids a bunch of stuff, from action figures to clothes to their own Build-Your-Own-Crescent Rose kits. For the adults, the Valkyrie family got them well... clothes. Socks. The usual.

Blake and Yang got their kids and their little niece those small, child friendly Bumblebee bikes that were all the rage these days.

Weiss and Ruby got their daughter and their niece and nephew their own SDC-brand Dust Kits and for Summer, they got her their own red cloak.

Jaune got the Belladonna-Xiao Long children their very own inflatable weapons, one of them being a store recreation of Gambol Shroud. However for Summer he had something... else. "One second!" he said as he ran back to his vehicle to get her gift. Standing back outside the door, Jaune called for the girl to close her eyes. She complied and then after a moment was told to open them again.

Sitting inside a pet-carrier was a small little dog with black fur that looked up at Summer with bright eyes before being let out and slowly carried to her lap. The puppy looked up at the little girl again and licked her cheek.

"His name is Drei" Jaune said as he sat by his favorite niece and ruffled her hair. "Merry Christmas kiddo" the knight told her as Weiss looked practically close to tears.

"Thank you Jaune. Truly. You have no idea how much she wanted a dog. She really misses Zwei ever since he..."

Jaune shrugged. "It's nothing. What're friends for?" The knight told her as he sat back down and moved his hand to his hip and grabbed his flask and moved it to his lips before stopping after the glare of the rest of his friends. Sighing he put it away. "Right right, not in front of the kids..."

Nora looked quite upset and Jaune sighed. "Sorry."

The kids began to play with their toys, though Summer was sitting in Ruby's lap and was petting Drei. There was snow falling outside as everyone was talking with one another.

"Mama?" Ruby heard from her daughter. Weiss also looked over to hear what she had to say.

"Yesssss dear?"

The young girl looked towards Jaune and spoke. "Why doesn't uncle Jaune have a baby too?"

Everyone went silent as they heard the girl ask her question. It wasn't her fault of course but that didn't mean Jaune didn't tense up and instinctively rub his sash.

"Summer..." Weiss began slowly. Nobody really wanted to have this talk. The white haired mother turned to her blond friend and he nodded.

"It's ok... it's not really her fault. I suppose it's only natural for her to wonder why I don't have a wife and kids like the rest of you. You can tell her. It's alright."

Ruby gently turned Summer's head up towards her and smiled lovingly at her. Summer looked distressed, not knowing why everyone seemed so tense. She wondered if it was her fault!

"Summer, you know why your mama and I married right?"

That was an easy question. "Because you love each other!"

Weiss smiled at that answer and pecked her wife on the cheek. "Yes we do. Your uncle Jaune, well..."

"Nobody loves him?" she said much to everyone's chagrin.

Ruby quickly shook her head while Weiss shot Jaune an apologetic smile before speaking. "No, not at all. We all love your uncle. He saved mama's life you know."

Summer's eyes widened as one of her mothers revealed that Uncle Jaune had saved her! She knew that they had all fought in a big war together against a mean witch, but she didn't know her mama almost died! "Then why doesn't he have a wife and kids like you or auntie Yang and auntie Nora!"

"We love him but not like how mama and I love each other. Your uncle... he..."

Ruby picked up for Weiss now as she explained Jaune's... turbulent romantic history. "Your uncle loved someone very much and she loved him very much. Just like your mama and I love each other... but..."

Summer scrunched her face. If there was a girl uncle Jaune loved like mama and mama loved each other, then where was she? If she loved him too then she'd be here and have a baby with her! "Then where is she?"

Ruby took a breath as she eyed Jaune. The knight was rubbing his sash gently as Nora lightly rubbed his shoulders. Ren had a free hand wrapped around his team leader.

"She's with... she's with grandma" Ruby finally said to her daughter. Summer was young but she knew what being with grandma meant.

"Then why doesn't he go see her?"

Weiss paled greatly at this. Summer felt her questions where innocent but the reality was something else. The last time Jaune had tried to go 'see her' was... three years ago. He had tried after they had beaten Salem too. He was doing better now.

"Because... because he has people that love him very much. Your uncle he... he loves her so much. He hasn't gone any dates like mama and I go on sometimes and have our special nights" Weiss explained to her daughter. She was trying to find a way to explain to her daughter that they'd tried to set him up with other women before and failed. He wanted nothing to do with them.

He was a knight through and through. He had found his soulmate and was just waiting to meet her again. Just like the fairytales they read to little Summer.

"He's just like the Knight of Frankia in your storybook" Ruby finally said, saving her wife from an awkward explanation.

"Oh!" Summer finally understood. The Knight of Frankia was in love with a fair red haired princess who loved him deeply. By the time they realized their love for one another, the princess was taken away from him by the wicked witch's chief servant, a dark haired maiden of evil.

The Knight spent many years with his friends trying to hunt down the wicked witch and the evil woman who killed the Knight's one true love. After they had defeated her, the Knight swore he would never love another until he was reunited with his true love in the next life. He lived a very hard life but made it through because of his friends. His heart and soul belonged to the princess and no one else could ever be her.

So one day when the Knight finally died after a long life, he was met with the princess in the next life and they lived and loved together for all eternity.

To say it was Summer's favorite story was an understatement. Nora even got her a figure of the Knight last Christmas.

"I get it now!" Summer said. "He's the Knight with his one true love! And he's waiting to be with her again."

They were all taken back by the poignant and simple answer that was utterly correct. Ruby couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "Yes. Yes he is. And he's going to be with the friends that love him until that day. Isn't that right, uncle Jaune!"

Jaune's face broke into a smile as he nodded. He wiped away a few tears before speaking. "Yea. I couldn't leave any of you. Especially my favorite nieces and nephews." The Knight rose and kissed each of the kids on the forehead before kneeling before Summer and looking at her.

"Uncle Jaune?" The girl said in confusion. The blond man just smiled and kissed her forehead gently before lightly hugging the little girl.

"Thank you, Summer. You made your uncle happy this Christmas. Happy to be with all of you. Especially you. You know, you kinda remind me of Adrian. Just way cuter." He jumped Summer with a surprise cheek pinch that caused her to giggle as her favorite uncle ruffled her hair.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Jaune!" The girl said as he returned the sentiment.


End file.
